User talk:ReSiiS7aNcE
Jedimasterlink (Talk) 02:50, January 2, 2012 Images Hi, a few things about your edits to the Windmill Propeller page. First off, don't add back in images which have been removed, unless it has been discussed first. They were removed for a reason. The image you are adding has some issues, such as not being cropped (you can still see black on several sides), being too blurry, and having an IGN watermark. We also don't generally use images with a dialouge box open, and we'd convert that to a .png file if we kept it because .jpg can cause problems. Also, for future reference, don't edit a page when you're trying to figure out how to make it look right. There is a preview button right next to the publish button which you can use to see what your edit will look like, so if it doesn't work like you wanted it to, you won't publish an error for all to see. If you have any questions about how to do something you can always ask me or any of the admins/rollbackers. Just be more careful about how you go about editing mainspace pages. Thank you for your interest in helping the wiki, and welcome to Zeldapedia!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :With this particular image I think it's just too blurry. Again, please be careful to preview edits before you publish them to make sure they display correctly. Thank you for your interest but this particular image is just a little too low-res for us to use.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Figured I'd keep this in the same header, anyways, your image is low quality and blurry. Please do not continue to add it to the article. Please wait till we can get a better one. – Jäzz '' 23:57, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :First off, watch your language. You can't just go around dropping the s word. While hell and damn are allowed, that is not. That page looks fine without a bad image. The image that is uploaded now is not better than no image. While it looks better aesthetically, it makes us look as if all our images are low quality, which they ''aren't. Now, if you actually want to stay on this wiki, I recommend you stop being so cocky and face the fact your image is low quality and stop the swearing in its tracks. – Jäzz '' 00:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're going to act this immature over an 'image, to go and swear and edit war, I recommend you grow the hell up. The way you are acting is pathetic. Stop it now before your block gets longer. Because believe me, you won't be here for long. – ''Jäzz '' 00:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Edit war, when someone removes something and someone else adds it, it goes back and forth. Now, language like that isn't allowed on the wiki. Additionally, just because there's no image doesn't mean uploading a low quality image is good. Now SSJLink's image was actually of a higher quality than your's. Now continue griping, because you'll be gone soon enough. – ''Jäzz '' 00:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::The Life Tree Seedling image, while blurry and in need of replacement, is clear in what the item is, while your image is unfocused and features a text box. The Windmill Propeller composes about one twentieth of your image, while the rest is extraneous background, which looks messy. Basically what I'm getting at here is that '''regardless of image quality, your image is a poor one. Also, if there are worse images than the one you uploaded, it would be pertinent to remove those, rather than keep yours. We want to raise the bar, not lower it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I really don't know if I can say any more than what's been said to be quite frank. I'm no admin, but even I can see that uploading the same image repeatedly is wrong. Please stop, and focus on contributing to other aspects on the wiki ''Abrahamlinkoln'' (talk) 21:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC)